Please Treat Me Like a Lady
by Rha94line
Summary: Hal yang paling indah adalah ketika kita mencintai seseorang, seseorang yang selalu ada di saat kita membutuhkannya. Tetapi hal yang terburuk adalah bila seseorang itu tidak pernah bisa memahami perasaan kita terhadapnya, hanya harapan yang dapat membuat kisah cinta itu terwujud.


**Author Says: **Halo semuanya para readers setua… maaf maksudnya setia author dimanapun kalian berada! (Author bercanda tuh! Ketawa dong!). Baiklah, author kalian tercinta ini membawa kabar baru! Tentu saja author membawa fanfic baru yang pastinya seru~ Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita fanfic author kali ini. Tema-nya selalu tentang percintaan, karena author kalian ini penuh cinta hahaha~ ok, author ga akan bicara panjang lebar lagi, yang jelas please read and review fanfic saya! Thank you and enjoy read~

~-0o0-~

**Tittle: **Please Treat Me Like a Lady

**Author: **Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/School Life/Romance

**Summary:** Hal yang paling indah adalah ketika kita mencintai seseorang, seseorang yang selalu ada di saat kita membutuhkannya. Tetapi hal yang terburuk adalah bila seseorang itu tidak pernah bisa memahami perasaan kita terhadapnya, hanya harapan yang dapat membuat kisah cinta itu terwujud.

**Main Characters: **

· Harry MacKenzie

· Sasakura Yohko

· Itoko Osakabe

**Other Cast:**

· Tae Anegasaki

· Tougou Masakazu

· Kenji Harima

**Attention:** Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

**Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Jin Kobayashi, dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Please Treat Me Like a Lady**

**Part 1**

-Sasakura POV-

Namaku Yohko Sasakura, panggilan akrabku adalah Sasakura. Saat ini aku duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA sebagai seorang siswi baru. Setiap pagi biasanya aku selalu dibangunkan oleh ibuku, tapi kali ini…

"Sasakura-chan… apa kau akan tidur terus? Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh, loh!"

Aku menarik selimutku dan bersembunyi di baliknya, "Lima menit lagi!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau bangun, aku akan menggendongmu secara paksa dan melemparmu ke kamar mandi… Ayo cepat bersiap, kalau tidak kita bisa terlambat untuk upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Kau tidak mau melewatkan moment penting ini, bukan?"

"Kubilang lima menit lagi!"

"Ok, kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu~"

"Terserah!"

Lima menit kemudian…

"Nah, sudah lima menit~ ayo cepat bangun…"

"Kau benar-benar menunggu lima menit pas, ya? dasar kurang kerjaan…"

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku datang hari ini spesial untuk membangunkanmu."

"Iya, iya… aku bangun sekarang~"

Orang yang mengganggu tidurku itu adalah Harry-kun, kami sudah menjadi teman sejak kecil, dan dia selalu saja memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil…

Usia kami berbeda dua tahun, sekarang dia adalah kakak kelasku di SMA, kami juga selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Bukan hanya kami yang berteman baik, orang tua kami juga sama-sama berteman baik.

"Sasakura-chan! Kau mandi atau berenang?! Cepatlah~" Harry-kun berteriak sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu

"Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa sih!" kataku kesal

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Keluarlah dari kamarku! Aku mau ganti baju~" kataku sambil mendorong Harry-kun keluar dari kamarku

"Kupikir kau mau minta aku memakaikan baju seragam untukmu?" goda Harry-kun

"Dasar mesum!" aku pun membanting pintu di depan wajahnya

Selalu saja bertingkah yang aneh-aneh…

Setelah sarapan, kami berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Kami biasa pergi naik motornya Harry-kun.

"Sasakura! Kenapa kau datang terlambat? Upacara kan akan dimulai sebentar lagi." kata sahabatku Tae. Kami sudah berteman dari SMP.

"Maaf, tadi aku bangun kesiangan…" jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar

"Kalau aku tidak membangunkannya, dia pasti tidak akan datang ke sekolah…" tiba-tiba Harry-kun menyela

"Aku tahu aku salah! sudah dulu, ya~ aku dan Tae mau langsung ke lapangan untuk upacara. Sampai nanti! Ayo Tae…"

"Tunggu!" Harry-kun membuatku menghentikan langkahku

"Apa?" sahutku

Kemudian dia menghampiriku dan membetulkan dasiku. "Lihat, dasimu miring… nah sekarang sudah rapih…"

"Kupikir kau mau apa… aku juga bisa membetulkan dasiku sendiri, Harry…"

"Sudah, cepat ke lapangan sana… nanti kau terlambat."

"Iya!"

Selalu saja memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil~

-Sasakura POV end-

**Part 2**

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru telah selesai dilaksanakan… semua siswa-siswi Yagami Senior High School langsung masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Aku senang bisa satu kelas lagi dengan sahabat baikku~" kata Sasakura saat masuk kelas 1-B bersama Tae

"Aku juga… sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersahabat, ya?" kata Tae

"Eh iya, kau bawa bekal apa untuk makan siang?"

"Aku bawa onigiri… ibuku yang membuatkannya untukku. Padahal aku sudah memberitahunya kalau aku ingin membuat bekalku sendiri, sekarang aku kan sudah SMA, sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Aku juga masih diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh ibuku, apalagi oleh Harry-kun. Memang risih, ya…"

"Lalu kau bawa apa untuk makan siang?"

"Aku bawa rice omellete… tunggu sebentar." Sasakura membuka tas-nya untuk mengambil bekal makan siangnya, "Ya ampun!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Tae

"Bekalku tertinggal!"

"Kau ini… selalu saja ceroboh…"

"Kau mencari bekalmu, ya?" Harry tiba-tiba saja datang membawakan Sasakura bekal makan siangnya seperti seorang pahlawan.

"Harry-kun, rupanya bekalku ada padamu, ya?!" pekik Sasakura

"Bukankah tadi pagi kau menitipkannya padaku? Kau sendiri yang memasukannya ke dalam tasku…" balas Harry

"Oh, begitu, ya? hahaha~ aku lupa… kupikir kau yang jahil menyembunyikan bekalku…"

"Enak saja… ya sudah, cepatlah makan, dan jangan lupa minum, ya!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau beritahu lagi… menyebalkan sekali…"

"Hey… aku ini perhatian padamu, seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku."

"Iya, aku tahu… terimakasih banyak Harry-kun… kau baiiik sekali~"

"Nah… itu lebih baik. Sudah dulu, ya? aku harus pergi dulu~ makannya pelan-pelan, ya! hati-hati tersedak!" ucap Harry sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Selalu saja menganggapku anak kecil…" gumam Sasakura

"Kau beruntung sekali ada yang memperhatikanmu… aku jadi iri…" kata Tae

"Percayalah… dia itu pengganggu dan suka jahil…"

"Tapi Harry-kun itu keren, ya? dia kan ketua OSIS, selain itu dia juga katanya juara kelas… Aku yakin pasti banyak siswi yang menganguminya dan ingin mengajaknya berkencan."

"Dia memang keren, tapi menyebalkan…"

**Part 3**

Di tempat lain, Harry sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di kantin sekolah…

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan adik kesayanganmu itu, partner?" tanya Tougou

"Aku baru mengantarkan makan siang untuknya…" jawab Harry sambil menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Tougou

"Kau ini… sebaiknya kau cepat cari pacar, jangan hanya bergaul dengan anak kecil terus…"

"Aku belum tertarik untuk punya pacar… lagi pula apa untungnya punya pacar?"

"Jangan bicara begitu… maksudku kau memangnya tidak ingin ada yang memperhatikanmu? Lagipula statusmu itu adalah siswa popular, kau ketua OSIS, selain itu kau juga pintar, pasti banyak siswi yang mengantri untuk bisa pergi kencan denganmu…"

"Tougou benar… kau memang harus segera punya pacar…" kata Harima

"Sudahlah… jangan menasihatiku, lagipula aku belum tertarik untuk punya pacar saat ini." kata Harry

"Benarkah yang kau katakan itu?" tanya Itoko yang rupanya dari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Oh, Itoko-chan… kupikir kau tak ada di sini…" sapa Harry

"Hey, bukankah kau bilang kalau kau tidak bisa datang ke sekolah hari ini?" tanya Harima

"Aku tidak jadi pergi ke Shibuya, karena aku pikir tugas sebagai wakil ketua OSIS lebih penting dibandingkan dengan lomba Fisika itu." jawab Itoko

"Mentang-mentang kau pintar Fisika, sombong sekali kau…"

Kemudian Itoko duduk di sampingnya Harry, "Kupikir ketua OSIS sangat tertarik dengan yang namanya kencan, apalagi kau kan siswa popular dan dikelilingi banyak siswi, tapi rupanya kau tidak tertarik untuk pacaran, ya?"

"Maksudku hanya untuk saat ini saja aku tidak tertarik pada yang namanya kencan…" Harry meralat ucapannya tadi

"Tapi tadi kau bilang, 'apa untungnya punya pacar?' sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak tertarik pada yang namanya kencan…"

"Kalian berdua malah berdebat… kurasa kalian cocok kalau berkencan…" kata Harima yang membuat Harry tersedak minumannya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" pekik Harry

"Kau benar Harima, mungkin Harry sebaiknya berkencan dengan sepupumu ini…" tambah Tougou

"Tougou, tidakah kau dengan ucapannya tadi? Dia itu tidak tertarik untuk berkencan, jadi mana mungkin dia tertarik untuk mengajakku…" kata Itoko

"Jadi kau mau kalau aku ajak berkencan?" tanya Harry

"Kalau aku jawab 'iya', kau mau apa?"

"Harry-kun!" dari kejauhan Sasakura datang bersama Tae

"Adikmu datang, tuh!" kata Itoko

Sasakura dan Tae langsung menghampiri Harry dan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry

"Aku hanya mau bilang kalau nanti aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu." kata Sasakura

"Kenapa? Kau mau menjadi anak nakal, ya? keluyuran setelah pulang sekolah…"

"Enak saja! Maksudku aku dan Tae mau pergi ke Mall dulu…"

"Benarkan, kau mau keluyuran…"

"Tidak, koq~ aku serius, Harry-kun… jadi tolong beritahu ibuku, kalau aku pergi dengan Tae."

"Iya… tapi kalau kau mau aku jemput setelah dari mall nanti, telepon aku saja, ya?"

"Aku tahu… kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu, ya~"

Setelah itu Sasakura dan Tae pun berlalu…

"Memangnya kau tidak kerepotan, Harry-kun?" tanya Itoko

"Kerepotan kenapa?" Harry balik bertanya

"Kau terus saja memperhatikan anak itu, padahal dia bukan adik kandungmu."

"Iya memang… tapi aku sudah menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri, bahkan mungkin lebih."

"Itulah kenapa kau harus segera punya pacar, agar kau sendiri juga ada yang memperhatikan…" kata Tougou

"Benar sekali… Itoko, ayo ajak dia kencan…" kata Harima

"Berhentilah membahas hal itu…" gerutu Harry

**Part 4**

-Sasakura POV-

Saat ini aku dan Tae sudah berada di Mall, jarang-jarang aku punya waktu untuk pergi jalan-jalan seperti ini…

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong yang tadi sedang di kantin bersama Harry-kun itu Itoko-senpai, kan?" tanya Tae

"Iya, kenapa?" tanyaku

"Dengar-dengar mereka saat ini sedang dekat, apa mereka berkencan?"

"Setahuku sih tidak… lagi pula Harry-kun itu kan bodoh, jadi mana bisa dia mengajak siswi se-cool Itoko-senpai itu untuk berkencan."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Tapi, aku sebenarnya iri pada Itoko-senpai, dia bisa dekat dengan Harima Kenji-kun…"

"Kau suka padanya, ya?!"

"Hahaha~ akhirnya ketahuan juga…"

"Tae, dengar, ya… dia itu bodoh, jadi lebih baik kau jangan menyukainya…"

"Kalau dia bodoh, dia tidak mungkin bisa masuk anggota OSIS… saat ini rupanya malah kau yang bodoh…"

"Hah… sudahlah, ayo kita cari baju untuk ke pesta penerimaan siswa dan siswi baru yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi."

"Iya…"

Tae menyukai Harry-kun? Aku tidak menyangka kalau sahabatku sendiri sekarang menjadi sainganku juga.

Aku suka Harry-kun…

-Sasakura POV end-

Harry sedang mendekor gedung olahraga di sekolahnya yang akan dijadikan tempat pesta penerimaan siswa baru. Maklum saja dia ketua OSIS, jadi harus mengatur segala sesuatunya secepat mungkin.

"Harry, kenapa kau menetapkan peraturan harus membawa pasangan ke acara pesta penerimaan siswa dan siswi baru? Sedangkan kau sendiri tidak punya teman kencan." kata Tougou

"Aku sengaja, agar siswa-siswi baru bisa akrab dengan kakak kelas, itulah tujuanku agar mereka bisa pergi berpasang-pasangan dengan kakak kelasnya ke pesta nanti seperti Prom night." jelas Harry

"Itu sebabnya peraturanmu harus pergi dengan kakak kelas tidak boleh dengan teman sekelas, ya?"

"Iya betul sekali… di sini, kita sebagai pengurus OSIS adalah orang yang spesial. Karena selain kita yang menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, dan siapapun yang nanti menjadi pasangan salah satu dari pengurus OSIS akan mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari ketua OSIS dan wakilnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Kalau siswi akan berkesempatan untuk bisa berdansa denganku malam itu, sedangkan siswa, akan bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa berdansa dengan wakil ketua OSIS kita, Itoko Osakabe."

"Bilang saja kalau kau sekalian mencari pacar secara tidak langsung di acara pesta nanti…" sindir Harima

"Hahahahahaha~ Harima Kenji, itu bukan tujuan utamaku. Ayolah… ini hanya untuk senang-senang saja." kata Harry

"Terserah kau saja…"

**Part 5**

-Sasakura POV-

Malam itu Harry-kun datang ke rumahku. Seperti biasanya, Harry-kun menemaniku di rumahku sebelum orang tuaku pulang kerja.

"Kau sudah dapat pasangan untuk ke pesta penerimaan siswa dan siswi baru, belum?" tanya Harry-kun

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Belum… sepertinya tidak ada kakak kelas yang tertarik padaku."

"Hei… jangan bicara begitu. Kau kan manis, mana mungkin tidak ada yang tertarik padamu…"

"Bohong…"

"Siapa yang berbohong? Kau memang adikku yang manis, koq…"  
Sudah kuduga… dia memang hanya memperlakukanku sebagai adiknya saja, dia tidak menyadari kalau aku ingin diperlakukan sebagai seorang wanita olehnya. Aku menyukainya dan aku ingin dia menyadarinya.

"Memangnya kau sendiri sudah dapat pasangan?" tanyaku

"Aku ini ketua OSIS, jadi aku tidak akan memilih pasanganku saat ini." jawab Harry-kun

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku ini spesial…"

"Kupikir kau akan pergi dengan Itoko-senpai…"

"Itoko juga tidak bisa memilih pasangannya saat ini karena dia wakil ketua OSIS."

"Begitu, ya…"

Kupikir Harry-kun akan pergi dengan Itoko-senpai, tapi mereka sudah dipastikan tidak akan pergi bersama.

"Handphonemu bunyi, tuh…" Harry-kun menunjuk handphoneku yang kuletakan di meja.

Aku pun mengambilnya dan melihat layar handphoneku, "Telepon dari Tougou-senpai?"

"Tougou?"

"Iya, sebentar… aku angkat dulu." lalu aku pergi ke ruangan lain untuk mengangkat telepon dari Tougou-senpai.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku kembali menghampiri Harry…

"Apa katanya?" tanya Harry-kun

"Dia mengajakku untuk pergi ke pesta itu…" jawabku

"Baguslah… akhirnya kau dapat pasangan juga. Sudah kubilangkan kalau kau itu manis, jadi pasti ada yang mau mengajakmu. Kau beruntung karena Tougou itu pengurus OSIS sekaligus kapten Basket. Dengan begitu kau akan dapat kesempatan untuk bisa menerima hadiah spesial dari ketua OSIS."

"Apa hadiahnya?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri."

"Beritahu saja… aku penasaran…"

"Ini kejutan, jadi aku takkan memberitahumu…"

Harry malah membuatku semakin penasaran… Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa memilih pasangan untuk ke pesta itu? Padahal aku berharap untuk bisa pergi dengannya.

-Sasakura POV end-

**Part 6**

Pagi itu di sekolah…

"Yohko!" Tae menyerukan nama temannya itu ketika melihatnya melintas di depan koridor

Sasakura pun menghampiri Tae, "Apa?"

"Aku punya kabar baik yang ingin kubagi denganmu!"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu Harima Kenji-senpai dari club teather, kan?!"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia mengajakku untuk ke acara pesta penerimaan siswa-siswi baru!"

"Waah… selamat, ya!"

"Lalu kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Aku pergi dengan Tougou-senpai, semalam dia meneleponku dan mengajakku untuk pergi bersama ke pesta itu."

"Senangnya kita pergi dengan anggota pengurus OSIS… kau tahu, kan kalau Harry-kun bilang kalau siapapun yang berpasangan dengan salah satu dari pengurus OSIS akan mendapatkan hadiah… dan kau tahu hadiahnya adalah kesempatan untuk terpilih sebagai pasangan untuk berdansa di malam pesta nanti bersama ketua OSIS dan wakilnya!"

"Benarkah?! Tapi Harry-kun tidak memberitahuku…"

"Aku juga tahu dari Harima-senpai, tadi aku menguping pembicaraannya dengan Itoko-senpai. Aku senang sekali bisa pergi dengan Harima-senpai…"

"Kupikir kau tertarik pada Harry-kun?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku menyukai Harima-senpai…"

"Ooohh, aku salah paham… habisnya nama mereka mirip, Harima Kenji dan Harry MacKenzie… pengucapannya juga sama."

"Ah iya, aku baru menyadarinya…"

'Kupikir Tae mengincar Harry-kun juga… Kalau begitu sainganku berkurang untuk bisa terpilih oleh Harry-kun sebagai pasangan dansanya di malam pesta nanti. Dan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya.' Sasakura berkata dalam hati.

Sasakura pergi ke kantin untuk menemui Harry.

"Harry-kun, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang hadiah spesial ketua OSIS itu?" Sasakura melontarkan pertanyaan pada Harry yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya itu.

"Hadiah apa?" tanya Harry

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu… kenapa kau memutuskan untuk memilih pasanganmu di akhir acara?"

"Yohko… itu rahasia anggota OSIS, jadi lebih baik kau siap-siap saja untuk bersenang-senang di pesta itu nanti, ya? Tougou juga sudah siap untuk pergi denganmu."

"Harry, kau ini tidak peka, ya? Yohko menanyakan tentang hadiah itu karena dia ingin kau memilihnya nanti… ayolah, masa kau tidak mengerti harapannya yang sudah tersirat jelas di wajahnya." kata Itoko

"Benarkah kau ingin aku memilihmu?" tanya Harry

"Tapi bukankah kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikmu saja, partner? Jadi kau tidak mungkin memilihnya untuk menjadi pasangan kencan, kan?" kata Tougou

"Adik kecil kesayangan Harry…" kata Harima

"Iya, dia memang adik kecil kesayanganku…" kata Harry

"Kenapa kau selalu menganggapku sebagai seorang anak kecil?! Aku ini sekarang sudah dewasa! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa kalian olok-olok seperti itu! Aku benci saat kau menganggapku sebagai seorang adik kecil yang harus selalu kau beri perhatian berlebih! Aku ingin dianggap sebagai seorang wanita olehmu, bukan anak kecil atau adik kecilmu lagi! Aku benci kau!"

Setelah mengeluarkan semua yang ada di benaknya, Sasakura pun memutuskan untuk pergi dan membuat Harry terpaku.

**Part 7**

Harry masih berada di sekolah bersama anggota pengurus OSIS yang lainnya, dia masih harus mengurus perlengkapan untuk pesta besok malam.

"Harry, kenapa kau melamun?" tegur Tougou

"Aku jadi memikirkan kata-kata Sasakura tadi siang…" jawab Harry

"Benar sekali… aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa meledak-ledak seperti itu… aku jadi terkejut." kata Harima

"Itu artinya dia menyukaimu, Harry…" kata Itoko

"Apa?" pekik Harry

"Ayolah… kau ini tidak peka terhadap perasaan wanita, ya? Kau dengar kan saat Sasakura mengatakan kalau dia ingin kau menganggapnya sebagai seorang wanita? Itu artinya dia ingin kau memandangnya dari sisi yang berbeda. Secara tidak langsung dia meminta pendapatmu tentang pandanganmu tentangnya sebagai seorang wanita di matamu, bukan sebagai adik."

-Sasakura POV-

Aku bodoh sekali mengatakan hal itu di depan Harry dan juga teman-temannya tadi siang… aku malah mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Harry memang tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang perasanku… dia memang bodoh!

Aku membenci sifatnya yang tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku selama ini bahwa aku tidak ingin dianggap seperti seorang anak kecil lagi, aku ingin dia melihatku sebagai seorang wanita yang mencintainya.

'tok… tok… tok…'

Kudengar ada seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Siapa?!" sahutku dari dalam kamar

"Sasakura… Harry menunggumu di ruang tamu, ayo cepat temui dia." kata ibuku

"Bilang saja aku sudah tidur…"

"Hey, kenapa kau bertingkah begitu? Biasanya kau senang kan bila dia datang…"

"Aku sedang malas, bu…"

"Jadi kau mau ibu menyuruhnya untuk pulang saja?"

"Terserah ibu…"

"Hh… anak ini… baiklah, ibu akan menyuruhnya pulang saja."

Harry-kun bodoh! Untuk apa dia datang ke rumahku malam-malam begini? Kalau untuk meminta maaf saja sih aku tidak peduli… itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku…

-Sasakura POV end-

Ibu-nya Sasakura menghampiri Harry dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang karena Sasakura tidak ingin menemuinya. Harry yang penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerobos masuk ke kamarnya Sasakura lewat jendela.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur…" kata Harry sambil membuka jendela kamar Sasakura

"Harry! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatmu dan mengira kau pencuri?!" pekik Sasakura

"Aku datang ke sini untuk mencuri perhatianmu…"

"Pergilah! Bukankah kau sibuk untuk mempersiapkan pesta besok?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum aku menjelaskan yang sebenarnya padamu…"

"Pergi sebelum aku meneriakimu pencuri!"

"Hey-hey-hey… tunggu dulu! Aku mau menjelaskan sesuatu padamu dan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya padamu…"

"PENCURI! ADA PENCURI MASUK KE KAMARKU!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku pergi sekarang!"

"Pergilah yang jauh!"

"Sampai bertemu besok…"

"Sudah sana pergi!" Sasakura mendorong Harry keluar dan langsung menutup jendela kamarnya lalu menguncinya.

**Part 8**

Akhirnya acara pesta penerimaan siswa dan siswi baru Yagami Senior High School dimulai…

Seluruh siswa dan siswi baru datang bersama pasangan kakak kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Ramai juga, ya? rupanya siswa dan siswi kelas 1 kali ini lebih banyak dari angkatan kita…" kata Itoko

"Aku senang karena para siswa dan siswi baru antusias dengan diadakannya acara ini…" kata Harry dengan bangganya

"Selamat, ya ketua OSIS… acaranya berjalan dengan lancar…" kata Tougou yang baru saja datang

"Mana pasanganmu? Seharusnya kan kau datang bersama Yohko?" tanya Harry

"Dia belum datang, katanya masih menunggu Tae…"

"Itu dia…" Itoko menunjuk Sasakura dan Tae yang baru saja datang.

Harry terpana ketika melihat Sasakura yang mempesonanya, dengan memakai gaun berwarna putih dan rambutnya yang terurai panjang, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang putri.

"Anak itu cantik juga bila berdandan…" kata Itoko

Sasakura dan Tae menghampiri Harry dan teman-temannya.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat, Tae dandannya lama sekali…" kata Sasakura

"Tidak apa-apa… acaranya juga baru dimulai…" kata Tougou

"Senpai, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Tae pada Harry

"Hah? Oh iya… kau cantik… manis sekali…" jawab Harry, namun matanya tetap terpaku pada Sasakura

"Baiklah… bagaimana kalau kita mulai berdansa, Yohko-chan?" Tougou mengulurkan tangannya

Tanpa ragu Sasakura menyambut tangannya Tougou, "Dengan senang hati, senpai…"

"Ayo, kita juga, Tae-chan…" ajak Harima

"Iya… senpai, aku ke sana dulu, ya!" kata Tae

"Oh iya, tentu… silahkan…" jawab Harry

Itoko memperhatikan Harry dan menegurnya, "Hei~ aku tahu kau terpesona pada Yohko, kan?" tanya Itoko

"Ah? Tidak… tidak juga…" Harry mengelak

"Ayolah… aku bisa membaca matamu…"

"Sudahlah, Itoko-chan… kau tahukan kalau rencanaku yang sebenarnya ini belum kuungkap pada orang-orang."

"Dasar bodoh… tapi aku memujimu karena sudah merencanakan hal yang tak terduga seperti ini. Jadi… semoga berhasil…"

Pesta pun berlangsung dengan sangat meriah, selain pesta dansa ada beberapa sesi permainan dan juga drama yang ditampilkan oleh para pemain dari club theater.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" Harry memberikan sambutan pada seluruh siswa dan siswi, "Baiklah, tadi kita sudah menonton drama musical yang diperankan oleh para anggota club theater. Akting mereka bagus, bukan?! Sebagai ketua OSIS sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat datang kepada seluruh siswa dan siswi baru Yagami Senior High School sekolah kita tercinta. Selain itu, aku akan segera menentukan siapa yang akan mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari ketua OSIS. Kalian pasti penasaran, bukan siapa orangnya?"

"Dia terlalu banyak bicara…" gumam Itoko

"Sudahlah… biarkan saja…" kata Tougou

"Hadiah yang akan kalian terima bila terpilih olehku adalah, bagi siswi kalian berkesempatan untuk bisa berdansa denganku malam ini!" seru Harry

"Semua siswi pasti mengharapkan untuk bisa terpilih, ya?" kata Tae

"Siapapun orangnya pasti sangat beruntung…" kata Sasakura

"Bagi kalian para siswa yang terpilih, akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa berdansa bersama wakil ketua OSIS kita yang sangat cantik. Itoko Osakabe!" seru Harry lagi

"Woooo! Pilih aku! Pilih aku! Pilih aku!" semua siswa laki-laki saling berebut untuk mendapatkan perhatian Itoko

"Si ketua OSIS bodoh itu membuatku harus berdansa dengan anak kecil…" gerutu Itoko

"Santai saja, ini kan hanya pesta… nikmatilah…" kata Harima

"Ok, sekarang aku akan memilih pemenangnya secara acak lewat undian, ya~" kata Harry

'Apa?! Kalau lewat undian berarti akan lebih sulit lagi untukku mendapatkan kesempatan itu… Ini hanya soal keberuntungan saja, kalau begitu aku harus berdoa agar aku bisa terpilih!' pikir Sasakura

"Kalau lewat undian berarti 1 berbanding 1000… Kau juga ingin terpilih kan, Sasakura?" tanya Tae

"I-iya… tentu saja… siapa yang tidak ingin berdansa dengan ketua OSIS…" kata Sasakura

Itoko selaku wakil ketua OSIS membawakan kotak berisi kertas yang bertuliskan nama-nama siswa dan siswi baru kepada Harry. Kini sang ketua OSIS membuat semua orang tegang saat dia memasukan tangannya untuk mengambil dua buah kertas nama di dalam kotak undian tersebut.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Harry mengangkat tangannya sambil menggenggam dua buah kertas berwarna merah dan biru yang berisikan nama orang yang beruntung itu.

"Baiklah… aku sudah dapat dua nama beruntung di sini… mari kita cari tahu siapa dua orang yang beruntung itu?" kata Harry

"Cepatlah… agar acaranya cepat selesai…" bisik Itoko

"Sabarlah wakil…"

Harry tersenyum sambil membuka kertas tersebut, perlahan ia membukanya dan langsung mengumumkan nama yang beruntung untuk bisa berdansa bersama ketua OSIS dan wakilnya.

**Part 9**

Harry mencari-cari sosok Sasakura di antara kerumunan banyak orang.

'Kemana anak itu? Sial! Ini semua gara-gara Tougou yang tidak memberitahuku dulu sebelumnya…' batin Harry

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau seharusnya berdansa dengan Tae?" tanya Itoko

"Aku mencari Sasakura…" jawab Harry

"Kulihat tadi anak itu pergi, mungkin dia kecewa karena kau tidak memilihnya…"

"Ini semua seharusnya jadi momen terpenting bagiku dan Sasakura! Seharusnya aku memilih kertas namanya yang sudah kutandai agar aku bisa secara kebetulan memilih namanya sekaligus menyatakan cinta padanya di depan banyak orang saat ini! Tapi bodohnya aku malah salah mengambil nama…"

"Aku tahu kau sudah merencanakan semua ini jauh-jauh hari… Sebenarnya aku sengaja mengganti kertas nama Sasakura dengan nama Tae."

"APA?! Kenapa?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau bodoh! Kau mau memilihnya dengan curang seperti itu?! Kau kan ketua OSIS dan dipercaya oleh banyak orang! Kalau kau mau menyatakan cinta padanya, lakukanlah dengan cara seorang laki-laki tanpa harus berbuat curang seperti ini! Kau akan menjadi seorang pecundang dengan cara licik seperti itu!"  
Harry jadi terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Itoko barusan.

"Hei, Yohko saat ini sedang berada di rooftop, jadi lebih baik kau temui dia sekarang…" kata Tougou

Harry menatap Itoko sejenak, "Aku-"

"Cepat susul dia dan bujuk dia… lalu kau bisa menyatakan cintamu padanya…" kata Itoko

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo, cepat bodoh!"  
Sasakura menatap ke langit malam yang bertabur miliyaran bintang yang berkelap-kelip diantara bulan yang bersinar menerangi bumi. Entah kenapa dia tak bisa menahan air matanya setiap kali memikirkan tentang Harry. Dia hanya ingin Harry mengerti perasaannya, mungkin memang tak seharusnya Sasakura menangis seperti ini karena namanya tak terpilih di undian tadi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perasaannya tak dapat dibohongi kalau saat ini dia kecewa.

Tiba-tiba Sasakura merasakan sebuah jaket menyelimuti bahunya yang kedinginan.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, aku bisa meminjamkan bahuku untukmu…" kata Harry

"Harry?!" pekik Sasakura sambil menatap pemuda yang baru saja datang menghampirinya itu.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam… di luar sini dingin…"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama Tae sekarang? kenapa kau malah datang ke sini?"

"Aku khawatir pada adik kecilku ini…" kata Harry sambil mengacak rambutnya Sasakura

"Jangan mengacak rambutku!"

"Ayolah… kita kembali ke dalam, ya? karena ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, juga pada yang lainnya. Ini sangat penting dan mungkin tahun depan aku tak bisa menyampaikannya lagi padamu…"

Sementara itu…

"Perhatian semuanya… ketua OSIS kita ingin menyampaikan sesuatu…" kata Itoko

Semua orang langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka ke panggung dan menantikan pidato penutupan dari ketua OSIS.

Harry mengambil langkahnya dan mulai berbicara, "Baiklah… selamat malam semuanya… terimakasih atas perhatian kalian. Saat ini kita sudah sampai di akhir acara dari pesta penerimaan siswa dan siswi baru Yagami Senior High School. Sebagai ketua OSIS kalian aku merasa sangat terhormat karena bisa memimpin acara yang berjalan lancar ini. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat datang pada kalian siswa dan siswi baru… kalian semua diterima dengan sangat baik oleh kami semua. Kuharap dengan diadakannya pesta ini kita bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga, itulah kenapa aku mengharuskan kalian datang bersama kakak kelas, agar kalian bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan senior kalian. Tidak akan ada rasa canggung lagi diantara kalian nantinya… dan kami sebagai kakak kelas kalian sudah menganggap kalian seperti adik kami sendiri."  
"Dia memang berwibawa saat pidato, ya?" kata Tougou

"Aku penasaran… apa dia akan mengatakan hal itu saat ini juga?" kata Itoko

"Hal apa?" tanya Harima

"Sebelum aku menutup acara ini… ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada seseorang yang sangat spesial. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol… tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk bisa menunjukan pada semua orang kalau aku memiliki perasaan terhadap seseorang saat ini." kata Harry  
"Apa Harry-kun akan mengungkapkan perasaannya? Pada siapa?!" tanya Tae

"Mungkin pada Itoko-senpai…" kata Sasakura

"Aku ingin semua orang tahu… kalau aku menyukai… Yohko Sasakura…" ucap Harry sambil melempar senyuman pada Sasakura

**Part 10**

Semua orang terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar dari sang ketua OSIS.

"APA?! HARRY-KUN TERNYATA SELAMA INI MENYUKAIMU?!" pekik Tae

"A-apa? Aku juga tidak tahu… Harry-kun… dia…" Sasakura merasa bingung dan perasaannya campur aduk saat ini.

"Akhirnya si bodoh itu mengatakannya…" kata Itoko

"Jadi ini rencananya yang sebenarnya…" kata Harima

"Benar-benar di luar dugaan, ya?" kata Tougou

Itoko menghampiri Sasakura dan mengajaknya untuk naik ke atas panggung. Dengan ragu Sasakura melangkahkan kakinya dan menghampiri Harry. Kini pemuda itu tengah tersenyum melihat 'adik'nya itu datang.

"Kemarilah…" ucap Harry sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasakura menyambut tangan Harry dengan sedikit perasaan ragu. Saat ini dia ditonton oleh banyak orang, tak heran bila wajahnya memerah ketika harus melewati sorakan-sorakan dari siswa dan siswi lainnya yang meng-elu-elukan dirinya.

"Harry… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasakura

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu… tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena dulu kau masih siswi SMP. Aku tak ingin kau pacaran dulu sampai kau masuk SMA… ibumu sendiri yang bilang begitu, kan? maka dari itu aku menunggumu masuk SMA dan menunggumu cukup dewasa untuk bisa memiliki seorang pacar. Aku terkejut saat kau memarahiku kemarin dan membuatku tersadar kalau kau memang tidak ingin selalu kuanggap sebagai adik kecilku. Kalau kau ingin aku menganggapmu sebagai seorang wanita dan memperlakukanmu begitu, maka aku akan merubah sikapku padamu…"  
Sasakura menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah saat ini, "Harry… kau tidak perlu berubah… aku senang kau memperhatikanku sebagai seorang kakak. Aku senang karena ada yang selalu memperhatikanku setiap hari dan juga melindungiku… Walaupun memang terkadang kau menyebalkan…"

"Jadi… sebelum ada orang lain yang mengisi hatimu… apa aku boleh jadi yang pertama mengisi hatimu, Yohko Sasakura?" tanya Harry

Sasakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Harry sambil tersenyum. "Kau selalu jadi yang pertama, Harry-kun…"  
"Waahhh… aku tak menyangka kalau ketua OSIS suka pada anak baru…"

"Aku juga berpikir kalau dia kencan dengan Itoko-senpai…"

"Iya, padahal mereka terlihat cocok, ya?"

"Akhirnya ketua OSIS kita yang bodoh itu dapat teman kencan juga…" kata Tougou

Itoko tersenyum, "Iya… aku senang karena dia bertingkah sebagai seorang laki-laki untuk menyatakan cintanya tanpa harus berbuat curang."

"Ayo kita tutup pestanya…" kata Harima

"Tunggu… biarkan mereka berdansa dulu sebagai sepasang kekasih…" kata Itoko

"Kau memang sudah menjadi pacarku… tapi kau juga akan selalu menjadi adik kesayanganku…" kata Harry

"Kau juga kakak kesayanganku…"

Malam yang bahagia bagi mereka berdua…

**-The End-**

**Author says: **Akhirnya tamat juga fanfic ini! Author cerita sedikit, ya… ini fanfic inspirasinya dari lagu Girl's Day yang judulnya 'Look At Me', lagunya bagus banget… dan saat Author tau arti liriknya seperti apa, langsung deh dapet inspirasi buat nulis fanfic ini yang Author selesaikan hanya dalam waktu 1 hari, 1 malam. Bagi penggemar School Rumble, maaf ya Author bikin pairingnya Harry MacKenzie sama Sasakura-sensei hehehe… habisnya Author suka banget sama karakter mereka berdua. Baiklah, tiada kata lain dari author selain ucapan terimakasih pada kalian yang sudah baca fanfic saya. Nantikan karya Author lainnya! Bye~ :*


End file.
